In Holy Matrimony
by Kingdom-Of-Icesolation
Summary: One-shot Modern AU. It's Anna's wedding day, but Elsa has a secret she can't keep in any longer...


**So I woke up with this idea in my head at 7am, and just had to write it. Hope you guys like this short one-shot...**

* * *

After what seemed like years of waiting, Anna was finally ready. I looked up and I swear she was glowing.

"Oh, Anna! You look beautiful!" I gasped.

"Thanks Elsa," she blushed. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror, "I can't believe this day is finally here!"

I can't believe this day is finally here too. It was a year ago when they broke the news to me. I've been forcing a smile and fighting back tears ever since that day. With each day that passed, it got harder to do and today was the hardest of them all. I felt my chest tighten. It was my sister's wedding day; the day the woman I love more than anything in the world becomes someone else's wife. I should be happy for her, and in a way I am, but I can't help but to wish it was me on the other end of that aisle.

"Elsa...are you okay? You don't look so good" she said, breaking my reverie.

I opened my mouth but nothing came forth, so I just shook my head instead.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

_Knock knock_

The door opened slightly and a head popped in, it was Anna's wedding planner. "5 minutes ladies!" She barked before closing the door after her.

We were alone again. I turned back to Anna; she truly was a radiant bride. Her strawberry blonde hair was in an elaborate up-do, her makeup was done perfectly, and though her simple yet elegant white dress shimmered under the lights, they paled in comparison to her bright blue eyes.

She slowly walked towards me, "Elsa, please tell me you're okay," she said, her eyes drowning in worry.

_Don't do it. Not now of all days._

"I..."

_I said don't do it, Elsa! Don't be selfish! Think of what it would do to Anna._

She was looking at me imploringly, waiting for me to complete my sentence.

_Make something up! Anything! Just say something!_

"I don't want you to marry Kristoff!" I blurted.

_Anything but that!_

"...what? Why not?" She demanded, her face contorting in a mix of anger, confusion, and something else I couldn't tell.

I might as well just tell her now, I've come this far anyway.

"Because..." I cried before wrapping my hands around her head and planting my lips on hers.

Seconds passed. Anna stood as still as a statue, her hands caught between our mashed bodies at an awkward angle. I took a deep breath before pulling away from her, completely and utterly unprepared to deal with the can of worms I had just spilled open. Anna looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Anna, I've been trying to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know how you would react or how..."

"So you decided that today would be the best day to let me in on this?" She interrupted. "Of all the goddamn fucking days, Elsa, you decide to let me know of your secret..._feelings_...for me on my wedding day...?" Her voice rose with every word she spit out.

My mouth went dry and my heart was beating out of my chest.

_What have I done._

A quick rapping on the door made us both jump. Anna's wedding planner poked her head in again, "two minutes till show time ladies! Anna we need to get you ready to walk down that aisle!"

"Just give us a minute, I'll be right there," she said trying to hide the quiver in her voice but failing miserably to do so.

Her wedding planner's brows puckered in concern, but left us alone anyway. As soon as the door clicked close, I felt Anna's glare boring right through my soul.

"I-I'm so sorry, Anna. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"I don't want you to be sorry, Elsa," she was no longer raising her voice now, she sounded exasperated more than anything, "I want...I don't know what I want, an explanation maybe? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was afraid, Anna! You're my sister for God's sake! I shouldn't be having such feelings for you!"

_Don't go on. Just stop it there._

"And I couldn't let you marry Kristoff without knowing how I really feel. So maybe if...if you feel the same way we could...I don't know, figure a way to make this work"

_Damn it._

"Elsa! What are you even...? Listen, the man I love is waiting for me in the other room, what do you want me to do? Run away with you like in some Hollywood movie? Geeeez, Elsa!" Anna cried, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"We can figure a way if you feel the same way Anna! But do you?"

Silence.

"Do you?" I repeated firmly as if she had not heard me before.

She turned away, not able to meet my eyes. She swiped at the tears before they could roll down her cheeks and ruin her makeup.

"I have to go, Elsa"

And with that she walked out the door.

* * *

Once I had composed myself, I joined my parents in the front row seats. The organ started playing, and we all turned our heads to see the flower girls leaving trails of pretty pink and red roses along the aisles with Anna right behind them. I knew her well enough to know she was forcing her smile; the sadness in her eyes was so palpable. I mentally kicked myself in the gut for being the cause of it.

Anna stood facing Kristoff, and from the back of his head I could tell he was grinning like a fool. He lifted Anna's veil, and the Minister began the ceremonial speech.

"Do you, Kristoff, take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, and only till death do you part?"

"I do!"

My heart was in my throat and my stomach was doing calisthenics worthy of the Olympics.

"And do you, Anna, take Kristoff as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, and only till death do you part?"

I almost couldn't look at her. It felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on my chest and I was left lying on the ground to rot away.

Anna turned her head slightly, her blue eyes fixed on mine, her expression softened, and she answered shakily, "I do, I really do".

The confusion on my face must have been too obvious; she gave me a slight nod, eyes still glued to mine, and in that moment I knew.

She wasn't answering the Minister's question. She was answering mine...

* * *

**Due to the responses I've received, I am considering making this a multi-chap but only if I can think of a solid enough plot for it. No promises for now, but I'll definitely try to continue this! And thank you for reading! **


End file.
